A Sister's Love
by Mandalicious
Summary: A series of oneshots showing how the girls show their love for eachother.
1. Truly Awful Nightmare

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story! This is my first DM fanficion that I've posted and I hope that I've done a good job of keeping the characters in character! Please review! I own no rights to DM.**

Chapter 1: Truly Awful Nightmare

Agnes Gru's big brown eyes shot open as fear filled the little girl. She had just had a truly awful nightmare. In it, she had been playing with the fluffy unicorns when the horrible Miss Hattie from the orphanage came and made the unicorns go away with her evil laser eyes.

Agnes closed her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep, but images of Miss Hattie filled her mind. Her eyes shot open once more and she hopped out of bed, planning to go to her parents' room, when it occurred to her that there may be something out in the hall just _waiting _for her. She grabbed her plush unicorn and clutched it in absolute fear as her eyes scanned the room she shared with her big sisters. Her eyes paused when they got to Margo's empty bed. The eldest sister was at a sleepover, and Agnes wished more than anything that Margo was there. She wasn't though, and she knew if she interrupted Edith''s precious, the blonde would be ver ycranky. Agnes sat down on her bed and began to cry, hoping that she wouldn't wake up her sister.

Edith slowly woke up to the sounds of her sister crying. The blonde yawned and sighed, as she came to realization of what was happening. She sat up, and pulled her beloved beanie farther up her forehead so she could see.

"Agnes?"  
"E-Edith?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream,"

"Why didn't you go to Gru and Lucy?"

"Because w-what if there's s-something out in the hall?"

Edith sighed and secretly wished for her little sister to go away, but she knew she had to comfort her. Margo was usually the comforting sister, but she had learned a little from her older sister's actions over the years. The blonde moved over.

"Come here,"

Gratefully, Agnes crawled into Edith's bed.

"What was your dream about?" Edith questioned.

"Well, I-I was playing with the fluffy unicorns, but t-then Miss Hattie came and made 'em go away with her evil laser eyes."

Edith smiled at her sister's idea of a nightmare. A real one, one she herself had had, might contain the evil Miss Hattie trying to take away her sisters, which was Edith's biggest fear.

"That isn't going to happen, Agnes. Gru and Lucy won't let Miss Hatte come near us."

Agnes nodded. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No, _Agnes."

"_Pretty _Please?"

Agnes eyes shined with tears and Edith could tell she was about two seconds from sobbing uncontrollably. Edith sighed.

"Oh, alright. Fine."

"Thanks, Edith! I love you," Agnes curled up beside her older sister and fell asleep.

"I love you, too."

Edith was awake before Agnes the next morning. She went downstairs, where Gru was making breakfast. Lucy sat at the table, sipping coffee.

"Morning, Edith. How deed yoo sleep?" Gru asked.

"Okay,"

"Where ees yoor seestor?"

"Still asleep. She had a bad dream last night."

"Oh. I assume she ees okay, tough?"

"Yeah, I let her sleep with me."

"Well, Edith dat was very sweet ov yoo. T'ank yoo for doing dat for yoor seestor."

"Dad, you don't have to thank me. She's my little sister."

"I know. It's just what yoo deed was not very like yoo, and I am very proud ov yoo."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, keeteen. I love yoo,"


	2. Sisterly Stand Up

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sisterly Stand-Up**

It was a chilly afternoon and it was recess. Edith was chatting with her friend Jess about their favorite video game.  
"Hey, what's wrong with your sister?" Jess suddenly said.  
Edith followed Jess's gaze and saw Agnes crying.  
"I'm not sure." Edith said, running over to where Agnes was.  
"Edith!" Agnes ran over to her big sister and squeezed her waist.  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
"He stole my unicorn!"  
"Who did?"  
Agnes pointed to a boy on the foursquare court and Edith recognized him immediately. He was in her class and he had always been mean to Edith because she was an orphan. It took all of Edith's (very little) willpower not to walk up to him and punch him in the nOse as hard as she could right then and there. He knew how much Edith's sisters meant to her. He would make him regret that he had even looked at Agnes, and get her unicorn back, but she first had to console Agnes.  
"Agnes, look at me. I'm gonna get your unicorn back, don't worry. Okay?"  
Agnes nodded.  
Edith went over to the blonde-haired, fair-skinned, mean and obnoxious boy.  
"Where," she spat out, "is it?"  
The boy turned towards Edith and flashed an evil grin. 'Where's what?"  
"Don't play dumb. Where's my sister's unicorn?"  
The boy jerked his head towards the trash can. "Go look."  
Edith went over to the trash can and saw Agnes's favorite unicorn, Fluffy, in the can, covered in disgusting things. Edith, in a fit of rage, spun around and went back to the boy.  
"Listen. Do not **ever**touch my sister's or their things again. Got it?"  
"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid toy."  
"What the 'big deal' is that you ruined my little sister's favorite toy that she's had forever. Next time, you will regret ever messing with me or my sisters."  
"Oh, I'm so scared." The boy mocked.  
Edith couldn't control her anger anymore and before the boy knew it, her fist had made a violent punch to his nose. It was for her little sister and she didn't regret it one bit.  
"Edith Gru!" A nearby teacher said.  
Groaning, Edith turned to face the teacher. "Yes?"  
"To the principal's office, young lady!"  
Rolling her eyes, Edith trudged to the principal's office. The principal didn't look surprised to see Edith, as the blonde made monthly visits to the office.  
"Hello, Edith. What brings you to my office today?"  
Edith sat down. 'A boy in my class stole my little sister's favorite unicorn toy and threw it in the trash, so I punched him in the nose."  
"Edith, I know that standing up for your sisters is important to you, but violence is never the answer. Which boy was it?"  
"Derek Hamilton."  
"Alright, Edith. I'll talk to him. As for you, I'm letting you off with a warning today,"  
"Thanks, Principal Johnson!"  
Edith got up and left to go back to Agnes. She was already dreading telling her about the unicorn. She knew it wasn't her fault, but Edith felt guilty, like she had failed Agnes. Agnes's eyes lit up when she saw Edith.  
"Where's Fluffy?"  
Edith sat down and looked at her sister. "Agnes, I'm sorry, but he threw Fluffy out."  
Agnes began to cry, and Edith pulled her little sister into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, Agnes."  
"I want Margo."  
"She's in class, Agnes. Are you mad at me?"  
Agnes shook her head. "I just want Margo. And she's over there on the field."  
Edith looked where her sister was pointing and saw Margo.  
"Stay here. I'll go get her."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Margo sat in the principal's office, patiently waiting for Gru to arrive.  
"Margo, I am very disappointed in your behavior today." Principal Johnson said, shaking her head.  
Suddenly, Gru burst in.  
"Margo! What 'appened?"  
"Well, Dad, Edith got me during recess and said some boy in her class stole Agnes's favorite unicorn toy and threw it out, and that Agnes wanted me. I went to Agnes with Edith, and the boy who stole Agnes's toyu started teasing Edith, so I punched him in the groin."  
"You can see why I called you here." Principal Johnson interjected.  
Gru nodded. "Good job, Margo! I am proud ov yoo!"  
"Excuse me?" Principal Johnson said.  
"She stood up for her seestor. I am not seeing de problem.  
"She was being violent!"  
"Dat ees not bad. I'm proud ov her for steecking up for her seestor. I've taught all t'ree of dem tthat steecking up for family is de most important t'ing."  
Margo was too shocked to speak.  
"C'mon, Margo, let's go get yoor seestors and go get ice cream."  
The father and daughter got up and left. Gru was very proud of his kittens for sticking up for eachother. One of his favorite things about the trio was that they would do anything for eachother, no matter what the consequences may be.


	3. Sisterly Advice

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sisterly Advice**

Edith stomped up the stairs up to the girls' room and Margo sighed. Edith had come home from school in a sour mood, which was not unlikely, but normally Edith got over it by the time they got home. Gru looked at Margo.

"Do yoo know what ees wrong weeth yoor seestor?" He asked.

Margo shook her head.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Gru said, turning to head upstairs.

Margo stopped her father. "Don't. She doesn't like to talk when she's had a bad day."

Gru nodded. "Very well. I weel be down in de lab if yoo gorls need me. Lucy ees out for de afternoon."

Margo sat in the living room with Agnes while the youngest sister played with a few of the minions. Margo had her mind filled with worry about Edith. The last time she'd seen Edith be this upset was before they were adopted and it was about some remark a jerky boy had said to her. While Edith had a quick wit, the little girl took the words of her bullies to heart, and she had some emotional scars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edith was stewing in her room, trying to bite back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She hated the people at her school so much sometimes. She hated people who teased her for wearing her beanie or being an orphan, or worse for being her.

_"I don't know why he puts up with you, weirdo."_

_"I feel bad for her father."_

_"She's such a loser."_

Those tears had started to fall down her cheeks and Edith gave up trying to hide them and began to sob, her whole body shaking. The worst part was, she knew that what they were saying was true. She had always gotten into fights and been a rebellious child. Sure, Gru accepted it right now, but Edith's greatest fear was that he would send her back and she didn't know how to control her anger sometimes. Edith was afraid to voice her fears to Gru and she knew Agnes wouldn't understand. She knew Margo was the only one who would listen to her, but she didn't want to tell her sister, in fear of hearing that her fears were stupid.

Margo went upstairs after a half hour of waiting for Edith to come down on her own. She paused outside their closed bedroom door when she heard sobs from within. This surprised Margo. Edith very rarely cried, and when she did, she did it in private. Margo knocked on the door. The sobs cleared up and Margo heard Edith clear her throat.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked, voice wavering.

Margo cracked open the door. "It's me."

Margo saw Edith's facial features relax. "Come in."

Margo stepped in and sat next to her little sister on her bomb bed. "What's wrong?"

"The kids at school. They keep making fun of me and I don't want to get into a fight with them. I don't want Gru to give me back."

Margo knew her sister's biggest weakness was her insecurity about herself. "That doesn't mean you should just put up with them. Tell a teacher or something."

"They won't believe me. They'll probably say I bullied them first." Edith clenched her fists in anger and Margo sighed.

"Edith, I know that you aren't exactly the star student, but for all the time that I've known you, I've seen you just take being bullied. You know that none of what they say is true, right?"

Edith shrugged. "They're telling the truth. I don't know why Gru keeps me. I've already been in three fights this year and I don't want to get into any more. But sometimes it's just so hard to not fight back."

A tear slipped down Edith's cheek. The girl wiped it away quickly.

Margo turned to face her sister, a serious look on her face. "Edith, they are not telling the truth. You are one of most caring people I know and I know that even you need to be comforted every once in a while. Stop trying to be so strong all the time. We're not at Miss Hattie's anymore. If you're sad, cry. If you're mad, talk to someone. I love you, Edith and I want you to know that you deserve love jus as much as anyone else."

Edith smiled. "Thanks, Margo."

"No problem. C'mon, let's go downstairs and see what Agnes's doing."

Edith got up and the two sisters, arm in arm, went downstairs.


	4. JerkyBoysareNoMatchforRevengeS eekingSis

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jerky Boys are No Match for Revenge-Seeking Sisters**

Margo had been in a bad mood ever since that morning and the fact that her day wasn't exactly going too well hadn't helped at all. She couldn't believe that Jake, the boy she'd had a crush on ever since the beginning of fourth grade, had teased her about her apparently 'dorky' glasses. Margo knew she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the school, but she certainly wasn't the ugliest, and the remarks from her previous crush had made her want to crawl into a hole and die. Margo had excused herself from the class when she felt as if she were going to cry.

She had been sitting in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes, silently crying, and she knew she had to be getting back to class. She built up her courage again, and stepped into the school hallway. She passed Edith on her way back to class, and the blonde stopped her when she saw Margo's tearstained face.

"What's wrong?" Edith asked.

Margo shook her head. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Edith rolled her eyes, knowing her older sister was not fine. Margo was very good at a lot of things, but lying was not one of them. 'Margo." Edith said in a condescending tone.

"I have to get back to class. I'll tell you later."

Margo left quickly and entered her classroom again.

"I'm glad you decided joining us was worth your time, Margo." Her teacher said.

The classroom snickered and Margo oould feel her cheeks warm with embarassment.

"I'm sorry, I had to go deal with something." Margo said truthfully.

* * *

Meanwhile in her class, Edith was worried about her older sister. There was defininetly something wrong with Margo, but she didn't want to interrupt her while she was in class. Edith barely ever saw her older sister cry and when she did, it was about something that had been really bothering her for a long time. The eldest sister tended to keep her emotions bottled inside during the day, and let them out at night when her sisters were asleep. Or, supposed to be sleeping. Some nights, Edith just couldn't sleep and sometimes, she heard her sister letting up all her pent up emotions. Margo almost never voluntarily cried in front of her sisters, unless she was really, really shooken up about something. This, though, wasn't about pent up feelings. so it must have had to been about something that really shook her up.

Edith saw Margo appear in her classroom's window. The older girl motioned for her sister to come out and Edith got excused from class.

"Okay. What's wrong, because you're really worrying me." Edith said, once she was in the hallway.

Margo sighed and led her sister to the bathroom, where she began to tell about her precious crush breaking her heart, breaking down in tears in the process.

Edith felt her anger building up, and by the end of Margo's story, she looked ready to attack. "I am going to make him pay." The girl said, with a menacing look in her eye.

"Don't. He's not worth it, Edith."

"He made you cry, Margo! You never cry!"

"Don't get into trouble because of me. I'm not worth it."

"You're my sister, Margo, and I hate to see you upset. He deserves to pay. He doesn't know what true beauty is."

Margo smiled. "Seriously, though. You've gotten into enough fights this year already. Don't add another one."

Edith sighed. "Where's the fun in that, though?" She murmured.

Margo ruffled her sister's beanie. "Let's go back to class,"

Edith nodded and the two left the bathroom, Edith going back to her class, and Margo going to hers.

* * *

Even though she said she wouldn't get revenge on her sister's bully, the more Edith thought about it, the more she realized that the boy needed to learn his lesson. In the cafeteria during lunch, Edith got an extra milk carton, went over to her sister's former crush, and dumped it over her head.

"That should teach you for messing with the Gru family!" The blonde said, earning some giggles and a few gasps. Margo was shocked, but proud of her sister for standing up for her.

The cafeteria monitor, however, didn't see the moment as a display of sisterly love, and sent the menacing blonde to the principal's office.

Margo loved her little sister a lot, and it meant a lot to her that she would risk getting sent to the principal's office for Margo.


	5. Bickering Means 'I Love You' in Sister

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to DM, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bickering Means 'I love you' in Sister**

Margo stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door in pure frustration. This wasn't unusual in the Gru household. Margo and Edith bickered quite often, more so now that the two were growing up and becoming more independent and forming their own (usually very different) opinions on things. The three others in the household knew the routine from the two girls very well. Margo would take to stewing in the bedroom, and Edith would sit on the couch and sulk until one or the other went to each other and make up.

This time, however, it was different. Edith had been sitting on the couch, arms crossed and smirk on her face for at least an hour. Gru had been down in the lab and Lucy had been in and out of the living room, between making lunch and seeing if the two would make up. Agnes had been playing aa board game with the minions, and she didn't seem to notice her older sisters were at odds. Lucy came in and looked at the little blonde on the couch.

"Edith? What happened between you and Margo?"

Edith looked up, guilt clear in her eyes. "I texted Margo's crush from her iPod and told him she was in love with him."

Lucy sighed. "That wasn't very nice, sweetheart. Did you apologize?"

Edith nodded. "I feel really bad."

'Well, she's going to be mad for a little while, just give her time."

What Lucy and Edith didn't notice was Agnes leaving her board game, having heard the middle child's confession. Agnes went upstairs and knocked on the door to the bedroom the three girls shared.

"Who is it?" Margo asked.

"Agnes."

Margo opened the door. "Did you need something?"

Agnes came in and sat on Margo's bed. "Edith feels really bad."

Margo sighed. "Agnes, our fight is not your business and Edith shouldn't have talked to you about it."

"She didn't. She was talking to Mommy. She told her what happened and said she felt really bad. You should forgive her."

"Agnes, you shouldn't listen in on other people conversations. Anyways, she told my crush how I had a crush on him. I'm really mad at her, and I need some time to stop being mad. Don't worry, okay? Edith and I fight all the time."

Agnes shrugged and left.

Margo sighed at how insightful her little sister was. She certaintly was a bright kid, but she wished that she minded her own business sometimes. She was conflicted about what to do with Edith, though. Normally, when they had fights things were all good in twenty minutes or so, but not this time.

Agnes went back downstairs and saw that her second oldest sister was alone again and went to sit next to her.

"Hi, Agnes." Edith said.

"Hi. You should go talk to Margo."

"I don't know, Agnes. She seemed pretty mad last time I spoke to her."

"But, how are you gonna work it out if you don't talk?"

Edith shrugged. "Maybe we won't. Margo shouldn't forgive me. I was really mean."

Margo had been standing in the doorway, and her heart clenched at her sister's statement. She'd decided to come down and talk to Edith after talking to Agnes, and she saw the youngest sister had been working on Edith, as well.

"That doesn't mean you're unforgivable, Edith. Just don't ever do that again."

The two younger sisters looked 's eyes filled with tears as Agnes wore a wide smile.

"I'm really sorry, Margo. I'll never do it again. I don't even know why I did it in the first place."

"'Cause you're my annoying little sister. That's who you are. I'm not really _that _mad. Just stick to prank-calling my friends, okay?" Margo ruffled Edith's beanie.

Edith smiled. "I love you, sis."

"Love you, too."

Edith hugged her sister.

Agnes looked up at her older sisters in awe and was glad that they made up. She wasn't looking forward to getting to their ages and fighting all the time.


	6. Injuries and Sisterly Care

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I really appreciate them! Also, I own nothing of DM.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Injuries and Sisterly Care**

It was Sunday and the girls were bored. Gru and Lucy were on a mission for the AVL, so was left to take care of them.

"I'm so bored." Edith complained, while playing with the strings on her beanie, absentmindedly.

"Me too," Margo agreed. "We should do something today."

"Like?" Edith asked. "Uncle Nefario is busy. We can't go anywhere."

"Sure we can. I have my phone, we'll be fine."

Edith looked at her older sister, speechless. "What would Dad say?"

"I don't know, but he's not here, is he? I'll just ask Dr. Nefario. Go get Agnes, so we can go."

Not protesting her sister's sudden act of rebellion, Edith went to get their younger siter while Margo took the tube down to the lab.

"Hi, Dr. Nefario. We were wondering if we could go to the park."

"Alone? I'm not sure." Dr. Nefario said, knowing his boss would kill him if anything happened to the three girls while he was gone.

"We'll be fine. I have my phone." Margo pulled out her phone in demonstration.

"Fine, go ahead. But, be back by dinnertime."

"Sure! No problem!" Margo was already gone, and met her sisters outside. She hopped onto her bike, alongside Edith and Agnes.

"Where should we go?" Agnes asked.

"We should go to the park." Edith suggested.

"Sounds good!" The three girls rode off and arrived at the park, where it was packed.

"Okay, we have to be back by dinner, but until then, try not to get hurt you guys. _Or_ hurt anyone else." This last part was directed at the middle sister, who glared in return.

"What? It's called self defense!" Edith said defensively.

"Can we swing?" Agnes asked.

Margo nodded and headed off with her little sister to the swingset. Edith went to climb on the monkey bars instead. She was glad that they had gotten out of the house, even if only for a little while.

Soon, it was dinnertime and the girls went off on their way home. During their bike ride, Edith lost balance of her bike and fell, scraping her knee in the process. She bit back her tears as she yelped in pain. Margo helped her sister up and looked at her knee, as there was now a large hole in her tights.

"It's not that bad of a scrape. Do you think you can ride your bike home?"

Edith violently shook her head. "I'll just walk it home."

Margo got back on her bike and she and Agnes rode home slowly to keep up with Edith. Once home, Margo found Gru's first aid kit and put a bandaid on her cut. Agnes came up to her big sister and handed her a unicorn toy.

"Here, to make you feel better."

Edith smiled at her little sister's gesture and hugged her. "Thanks, Agnes."

Her knee hurt more than it ever had, but Edith was used to dealing with scraped knees. She used to get them all the time back in the orphanage. For once, she relaxed on her bed, but only because her knee hurt wwhen she walked. Margo was sitting at the desk, working on her homework.

"How's your nee?" She asked.

"It hurts really bad."

"Do you want to ice it?"

Edith shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Margo sighed. Her younger sister was an independent child, but she was refusing the fact that her knee hurt.

"Edith."

"Margo. I'll be fine. Seriously."

Marog turned back to her homework, shaking her head. Her sister's stubbornness was irritating, to say the least. She went downstairs to get her ice, anyways,.

"I told you I'm fine." The blonde said, shaking away the ice."

"Well, you're not, so take the ice." Margo said.

Edith took the ice and smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Margo. For everything."

Margo hugged her little sister. "No problem. That's what sisters are for."


	7. Unicorns Aren't Real?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying this so far! If you are, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unicorns aren't real?**

Gru paused outside his three daughters' room. He heard crying from within and immediately grew concerned. He turned the knob and saw Margo and Agnes sitting next to each other on Agnes's bed. Agnes was crying into Margo's side.

"What 'appened?"

The two girls looked up and Margo sighed.

"Edith said unicorns aren't real!" Agnes said in between sobs.

Gru became angry at his middle daughter, but he didn't want to feel that way. "Where ees she?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen." Margo replied.

Gru went downstairs into the kitchen where Edith sat at the table, head in arms.

"Why deed yoo say dat to yoor seestor?" Gru asked.

Edith's head popped up. "Dad, I didn't mean to! It just slipped out 'cause she was annoying me! Please tell me she didn't believe me."

"I weesh I could. She was cryeeng."

Edith buried her head in her arms again. "I really didn't mean to." She mumbled.

"I believe yoo, keeten."

"How do I fix it?"

"I don't know eef thees ees sometheeng yoo _can _fix."

Margo came downstairs right as Gru said that and gave her sibling a dark look.

"Were you trying to traumatize her?!" She yelled.

"Margo, Edith deedn't mean to. Don't make her feel bad."

"Why shouldn't I?! You made her cry, Edith! She's really hurt!'

Edith's head snapped up, revealing a tearstained face. "I didn't mean too, alright?!" The blonde stormed out of the kitchen, leaving both her sister and father in shock.

"She must feel really bad. I've never seen her like that. I should go talk to her." Margo left again and, after a little searching, found Edith on the front steps crying into her arms again. Margo, despite what how mad she was at her sister, felt her heart break a little. Margo sat down next to her sister.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just so mad at you."

"Do you seriously think i would do that to Agnes? On purpose?"

Margo sighed. Her sister had a point. No matter how much Edith liked to mess with Agnes, she'd never hurt Agnes like that, not intentionally.

"I guess not." Margo finally said.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I hope she does." Edith gave Margo a hug. The blonde suddenly had an idea. "Margo, will you go to the store with me?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I wanna buy Agnes something."

"Okay, wait here. I'll go tell Dad and grab our wallets."

Edith pushed her pink beanie out of her eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to get Agnes?" Margo asked once inside the store.

"Come with me." Edith led her older sister to the toy section of the store. "Agnes wanted this the other day, but Dad said no." Edith said, picking up a pink unicorn toy.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that."

Edith walked towards the DVD section and picked up a movie. "Een though this _really a_annoys me, I guess I'll deal with it, if Agnes forgives me."

Margo caught a glimpse of the movie and sighed. The movie Edith had picked up was called _The Magical Unicorn F orest_, a movie Agnes had persuaded her family to see in theaters and a movie that the rest of the family despised.

"Edith, I think it's really sweet you're doing this for Agnes." Margo said as they walked to the register.

"Thanks, Margo."

* * *

Edith paused outside the three girls door. She hadn't seen or spoken to Agnes since her accidental slip of the tongue. She glanced at Margo, who gave her a thumbs up. Edith slowly turned the knob and saw Agnes sitting on her bed.

"Agnes? I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Edith sat next to her. Agnes only stared at her sister. Edith sighed and pulled a box out from behind her back.

"What's that?" Agnes asked.

"I bought you a gift."

Agnes slowly took the box from Edith and opened it. "Oh, my gosh! Thanks, Edith!" She hugged her sister.

"No problem, Agnes."

"Is what you said earlier true? About the unicorns?"

The question made Edith bubble with excitement inside. She had a chance to right her wrong!

"No. Unicorns are totally real."

Agnes smiled and hugged her sister again. Gru watched from the doorway as his younger daughters made up and smiled.

"I'm glad dey made up." He said to Margo, who was beside him.  
"Yeah."

Gru caught a glimpse of the cop of _The Magical Unicorn Forest _and groaned.

"Oh, deed Edith really 'ave to geet _dat _movie?"


	8. Adventures in Edith-Sitting

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Adventures in Edith-Sitting**

Margo woke up with a wide smile on her face. Today was the day, _her _day with Gru. The three girls each got one day all alone with Gru and today was hers She skipped downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Gru was in the kitchen already, making his specialty chocolate-chip pancakes. Agnes was at the table, softly humming to her unicorn, and not surprisingly Edith was still asleep. Margo took the spot next to Agnes.

"Good Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Good morneeng, Margo. How deed yoo sleep?"

"Good. How about you?"

"I slept okay. I was up early for some reason."

He smiled at her and served her her plate of pancakes. "So, what are we doeeng today?"

"I'm not sure yet." Margo said truthfully. She'd been so tickled over the idea of getting Gru all to herself that she hadn't even thought about what she wanted to do.

* * *

As usual, Edith had woken up around eleven o'clock and was eating her breakfast just as Margo was getting ready for her day with Gru. Once Edith finished breakfast, she joined Agnes in the living room for cartoons. Margo had finished getting ready and was waiting patiently for Gru in the living room. Soon enough, Gru came upstairs from the tube leading to the lab.

"Margo, we might need to cancel today. Dr. Nefario ees seeck and dere ees nobody to watch Edith and Agnes."

Margo's face fell and Edith noticed.

"I can babysit." The blonde offered

Margo and Gru looked at the girl, both very shocked.

"I-I am not so sore, Edith." Gru said apprehensively.

Meanwhile, Margo thought it was a great idea. "Yeah, Dad, she can do it. She's learned enough from me over the years."

"Please, Dad?" Edith was almost begging and Gru felt obligated to let her to it.

"Alryght, Edith. I am trusteeng yoo. Eeef yoo need anyt'ing, anyt'ing at all please call"

Edith rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine, Dad."

Margo smiled at her sister as she and Gru headed out the door. Agnes looked up at Edith excitedly.

"This is going to be so much fun! We can play with my unicorns and dress up as unicorns and play house with my unicorns." Agnes was obviously excited to have her older sister all to herself for the day.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like so much fun." Edith said sarcastically.

Unfortunately for Edith, Agnes picked up on her tone. "But, Eeeeedddddittttthhhhh! You're no fun when you're bored." She whined.

Edith sighed as she looked at her little sister. "Go get your unicorns." The girl said, already regretting her decision.

Agnes came back just moments later with an armful of colorful unicorns.

"Now what do we do?" Edith asked, looking at the unicorns in pure disgust.

'We play with them. Duh."

Edith bit back the urge to roll her eyes. She sat down next to Agnes and went along with whatever storyline the imaginative little girl came up with.

After a few hours of nauseating unicorn play, Agnes finally seemed to have gotten bored of playing with the unicorn toys.

"What do you want to do now?" Edith asked.

"I'm kinda tired actually." Agnes said. "Can we go to sleep?"

"Uh, sure. Go upstairs. I'll be here."

"No! You have to come with me!"

"Why?!"

"Because what if I have a nightmare?"

Edith sighed. "You won't, Agnes."

"What if I do?!"

"Then I'll be down here."

"But what if there's something in the hallway?"

"There's nothing in the hallway, Agnes."

"But, it might be waiting for me."

Edith sighed and, tired of arguing, said, "Ugh! Fine, I'll come upstairs!"

"Good!" Agnes said, as she dragged her sister upstairs.

As Agnes, climbed into her bed, Edith grabbed her iPod off her bed and turned it on.

"No!" Agnes said.

"Now what?!" Edith smapped.

"You have to lay with me so I won't get attacked!"

"What?" Edith was confused. "You won't get attacked, Agnes. Go to sleep."

"No, you have to lay with me."

"Why?!" Edith was beyond frustrated.

"Because I want you to!"

"Ugh, fine!" Edith walked over to Agnes and climbed in the bed, with her iPod in her hand.

Agnes laid her head on Edith's shoulder. "You're a good big sister, Edith."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Yay." Agnes smiled before falling asleep.

Edith looked at her sister lovingl before falling asleep, herself.

* * *

Margo got home a few hours later and saw her two sister's in Agnes's bed amd sighed in awe.

"Awww." She said.

Edith stirred and moved Agnes's head off her shoulder. "What?"

"That's adorable, Edith. See, I knew you could do it."

"What's adorable?"

"You and Agnes."

Edith sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone, okay? I have an image."

Margo smiled. "Sure, Edith."


	9. A Girly Kind of Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This one is set a few years in the future, so Edith is around eleven and Margo is fourteen. Thanks for the reviews so far! I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Girly kind of Day**

Edith came home from school in a good mood. For her, that was unusual and Margo was curious as to what made her normally sullen sister so giddy. Edith went up to her room after school and Margo followed.

"What's up?" Margo asked her little sister as Edith sat on her bed, humming to herself quietly.

"Oh, nothing."

"Edith? You're really happy and I've never seen you this way. What's going on?"

Edith sighed happily and turned to her sister. "His name is John."

"You-you have a crush?" Margo asked, incredulous.

Edith nodded, a sparkle in her eyes.

Margo sighed. She thought she would never see the day that Edith would fall head over heels for a boy. Just a few years ago, she said 'eww' whenever anyone showed any form of affection.

"So, what's he like?" Margo asked, curious to know who the guy that stole Edith's heart was.

"He has really pretty brown hair and blue eyes and he's really sweet! He just moved here, so I'm being nice to him."

Margo chuckled. "Do you think he likes you, too?"

"He better! Or I'll rub his face in dirt!"

Margo pulled her sister into a hug and chuckled. Her sister had officially entered the boy-crazy phase, but she was still her mischevious self.

Edith sighed. "How do I get him to like me?" She asked suddenly.

"Just be yourself." Margo said as if it were the simplest thing on Earth.

Edith shook her head violently. "No, because all the guys at school think that I'm a tomboy. I wanna be like you and Agnes, graceful."

Margo sighed. "You're a really sweet person, Edith. He's going to like you, I know it. Do you guys talk?"

Edith nodded. "I just don't know what to say, though. I don't want him to think of me as just a friend. I want him to _like _me."

"Don't treat him as just a friend. Make jokes and act girly around him. He won't be able to resist you."

Edith smiled. "Thanks, Margo. I love you."

"Of course, Edith. I love you, too."

* * *

When Edith got home from school the next day, she went right up to Margo, all excited about her day.

"He likes me, Margo! We were just talking and he told me that he has a crush on me!"

Margo smiled at her sister. "See? What did I tell you?"

"I really owe you one, Margo. You're the best!"

"No problem."

Gru and Lucy were standing in the doorway and Gru silently groaned.  
"Oh. Eet begeens again."


	10. A Sick Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I apologize that it took so long to get out and I apologize for the length. I own no characters of DM.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Sick Day**

Margo sighed as she looked over her sister with worry. Edith was definitely sick. She was pale and she was snuggled in bed, shivering even though she had three blankets over her. Gru and Lucy were on a mission for the AVL again, so it was up to Margo to watch over Edith.

"Edith? How are you feeling?" Margo asked as she sat on her sister's bed.

Edith's head peeked up from under the pile of blankets and she groaned. "Not good."

Margo pressed her hand against Edith's forehead. "You have a fever."

Edith sighed as she sat up a slight bit. "Can I have some soup?"

Margo nodded. "I'll go make it. Do you want or need anything else?"

Edith shook her head as her eyes closed again and she snuggled under the blankets.

Margo went downstairs and began making her little sister chicken noodle soup. Edith very rarely got sick and when she did, it was horrible. Margo knew that Edith was extreme with everything, and unfortunately, sickness was one of those things. Edith was going to be stuck in bed for at least a few days and Margo felt horrible for her sister.

The soup finished and Margo brought it up to their room, where Edith had fallen back asleep. She smiled at her sister, set the soup down on the table, and shook her little sister lightly.

"Hmm, what?" Edith asked.

"I brought you your soup."

"Oh, thanks."

Margo helped her sister sit up and brought the soup to her. "Feeling any better?" She asked.

Edith shook her head. "I kinda feel worse."

"I'm sorry,Edith."

Edith took a sip of the soup and Margo watched as her sister had to fight to keep the soup down. Margo frowned.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

Edith nodded. "A lot."

"Well, you don't have to eat right now."

"I know. I'm hungry."

"Well, okay."

Edith ate her soup slowly and pon finishing, went right back to sleep. Margo smiled at how cute her little sister looked and then went to put the soup bowl in the dishwasher. Margo came back upstairs and kissed her sister's forehead.

"I love you, Edith." She whispered.


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I accidentally posted the wrong document in the last chapter. I fixed it though, so if you could, please go check out my latest schapter! Sorry, I feel so embarrassed about it.**


End file.
